


Nosebleed

by Intergalactic_Honey



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood warning(just in case), Just pretend the third squadmade 'disconnected', Somewhat flirting, Wraith is a cutie pie who means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Honey/pseuds/Intergalactic_Honey
Summary: Friendly fire is bound to happen eventually, whether it's intentional or on accident.





	Nosebleed

Wraith was frozen in place as she watched the figure on the ground writhe around in pain. The voices had told her that _someone_ was rounding the corner.

Without a gun, she used what was available to her. Her fists. What she didn't know was that someone was you.

You were cupping your hands over your nose to stop the blood flow. Unfortunately, the crimson liquid was seeping between your fingers. Despite being in an immense amount of pain, you laughed.

"Nice shot," you rolled onto your knees, chuckling. "I...I thought you were.." Wraith trailed off and shook her head, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

The Voices were silent now, offering her zero guidance on what to do. "Don't worry about it, I'm sorry for scaring you." you took your hands away and flicked your bloody hands towards the ground to dry them.

 _'You didn't scare me...'_ she thought somberly, flexing her slender fingers open and closed.

"You don't have a med-kit on you, by any chance?"

Wraith snapped out of her short daze. "Y..Yeah...I was saving it for an emergency," she nodded and reached into her backpack's many pouches.

"I think now's a good time as any," you perked up at the sight of the red and white box. "I'll take i-"

"I'll patch you up," the Interdimensional Skirmisher cut you off first. Her blue eyes pinned you in place for a second before they softened. "I'll patch you up.." she repeated, her voice much more timid.

You yeilded and sought proper shelter in one of the cabins. "Thanks," you broke the silence once she began to work on your face. She only frowned even more as she dabbed the disinfectant onto the steady stream from your nose.

"You shouldn't be." she dipped the cloth into the liquid and rinsed it. She couldn't bring herself to admit that she'd hurt you, or at least not verbally.

"I don't see it that way." you flinched when she applied more pressure around your cheeks. "And how do you see it?" Wraith's response came quickly afterwards.

"I see it as an opportunity for you to make me pretty," you grinned bashfully. "Just like you."

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a little with this, but I'm still happy with how it came out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
